


carpe diem (we can’t stop here)

by thunderylee



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Good Charlotte, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fandom crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, side jin/benji/joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The twins drag Shads to Japan to ‘get away from it all’. Of course they run into Pin. Insanity ensues.





	carpe diem (we can’t stop here)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I feel so big,” Matt comments, because it’s true.

Benji and Joel exchange a _look_ as they approach the corner and prepare to cross. Then say absolutely nothing.

“It’s really annoying when you do that gay twin thing,” Matt tells them, folding his arms in annoyance and feeling a little like Godzilla. “I didn’t fly around the world with you two to be ignored.”

“It’s not _gay_ ,” the twins say in unison, then smirk at the irony. “Besides,” Benji adds, “Japanese girls _love_ big white men.”

Matt lifts the corners of his lips in amusement. “How would you know?”

Joel snickers.

“ _Identical_ ,” Benji hisses, in case his brother forgot.

As they bicker, Matt feels more at home despite towering over the whole country. Men and women in suits cower as they rush past him, looking terrified of his mere existence. And he doesn’t even have his sleeve tats showing. It should feel empowering, but all Matt feels is embarrassment. It’s probably the first time he’s ever wished that he was a shrimp like the twins.

They go to some eating place that Matt can’t read the name of and slurp up big noodles. Benji orders in what Matt assumes to be Japanese and looks very proud of himself in a way that makes Matt want to pet him on the head and give him a treat. When Joel does exactly that, Matt knows that he’s been hanging out with these two for too long.

“So what is there to do in this city?” Matt asks casually, ignoring how the other patrons stare shamelessly at him like he’s some kind of exhibit they have the privilege of viewing for free. “Is it all noodles and dead fish?”

Benji and Joel exchange another _look_ , and Matt’s about to get pissed until they both grin scandalously and Benji says, “If you think Vegas is sinful, you ain’t seen _shit_.”

::

Matt’s not quite sure what he’s drinking, but he knows that he feels really good with the combination of sexy music and half-naked women. Japan isn’t too bad, he mentally concludes as he watches the tiny stripper do things on her pole that put American women to shame.

“They all look like they’re fourteen,” he says to one of the twins, whichever one’s closest.

“They’re all legal, don’t worry,” Benji yells back.

“In what country?” Matt replies in awe, unable to tear his eyes away from the stripper’s blatant display of flexibility.

“Oh shit, check those two out,” Joel hisses, grabbing Benji’s head and turning him not towards the stages, but towards the bar where two Japanese guys were spinning around on their stools like they’re having a contest.

Matt rolls his eyes when he sees what they’re looking at. “Can’t you be gay in L.A.?” he chides. “I hear Asian dudes don’t pack much anyway.”

Benji laughs out loud, but Joel shuts him up with a nasty glare. “I’m not being gay, faggot ass. I know those guys.”

“You don’t know anybody,” Benji shoots back. “Who are they?”

“Okay, I know one of them,” Joel admits, and Benji points and laughs at him. “I met the one with bad hair at a club in L.A., I shit you not.”

Matt squints to see better. “They both have bad hair. Is that a _perm_?”

“Jesus Christ, stare harder,” Benji says to the pair of them. “You don’t know anybody, Joel.”

“No, serious.” Joel fights off his twin and stumbles over to the unsuspecting spinners. “Hey… you!”

Simultaneously they stop and tilt their heads in confusion. Matt sees the universal expression for ‘crazy foreigner’ cross their faces, but at least they don’t look like they want to kick Joel’s ass. Matt doesn’t really think it would be a fair fight if he had to get involved.

“Do you remember me?” Joel says to the… other one. Funny, Matt would have pegged the one Joel _wasn’t_ talking to as the one with bad hair.

“Should we… do something?” Matt asks Benji, who looks entirely too amused.

“Nope,” Benji replies. “This might be better than watching him get turned down by a girl.”

“The one on the left kind of looks like a girl,” Matt muses out loud, inwardly making an exception for the muscular arms.

“Joel!” the one on the right screams suddenly, and Benji’s face falls while Joel turns around long enough to flash an ‘I told you so’ look. At the same exact time, the Japanese guy throws his arms around Joel’s neck and squeezes him like they’re long lost brothers.

“Well, maybe it’s easier to be gay here,” Matt says, and Benji cracks up.

“Hey assholes!” Joel yells. “Come here!”

Introductions are boring and Matt listens long enough to catch the names Jin and Pi, the second one making him snort. Jin tells this long elaborate story in a heavy accent about how Pi used to really like pink when he was younger, and something else that Matt doesn’t catch because Pi seems to be eyeing him strangely. Not in an intimidating way, but more like… curiously.

When he licks his lips, Matt blinks uncontrollably. Pi still looks like a girl up close, even has a bit of a rack in his wifebeater that Matt assumes to be very defined pecs. He has a sudden urge to see Pi without his shirt, then wonders if being in Japan makes everyone gay.

“Have you ever thought about getting inked?” Matt blurts out.

Pi stares at him, then pokes Jin in the arm. Jin ignores him in favor of talking animatedly with Benji and Joel about shit that is probably lame, and Pi turns back to Matt with an apologetic shrug. Matt immediately feels guilty because this guy clearly doesn’t understand English, but maybe he can improvise. He pushes up the sleeve of his shirt to show off his tats, then points from his arm to Pi’s arm and back again with a very emphasized shrug to show interrogative.

“Ah!” Pi says, his face lighting up in recognition, and Matt can’t help but grin at his brilliance. “Tattoos?”

“Right,” Matt says, nodding more than he really needs to. “You should get some.”

Instantly Pi shakes his head. “No… can’t. Um… no…”

“We can’t have them,” Jin jumps in, finally responding to Pi’s poking. “It’s not allowed where we work.”

“Lame,” Matt responds, and Pi looks like he agrees.

“Yours looks awesome, though,” Jin tells him, leaning over to get a better look. “Do you just have your arms done?”

Matt scoffs, but in good nature. “I have practically my whole upper body done. See?” He lifts up the front of his shirt, feeling smug when Jin and Pi’s eyes go wide.

“Sugoi,” Pi gasps, and Jin nods. “I mean, ‘cool’,” Pi adds in very broken English.

“Sugoi means ‘cool’, got it,” Matt says, offering a smile.

Pi smiles shyly back at him, and Matt feels like he needs another drink.

Instead, he excuses himself to step outside for some much needed fresh air.

::

The side door opens and closes and Matt pays it no attention, just leans against the cold brick wall and watches his breath leave him like he’s smoking. He’s sober enough to know better but drunk enough to not care, even when it becomes obvious that it’s not Benji or Joel who followed him outside.

“Um,” Pi’s deep voice sounds from next to him. “My English is bad.”

“It’s okay,” Matt replies. “I’m not much of a talker.”

Pi chuckles like he understands, and maybe he does. A quick sigh sounds as he pulls up a piece of wall, watching his own breath in a way that leads Matt to think that they might just be more alike than he previously thought.

“See again, can I?” Pi asks, and Matt lazily rolls his head to the side to see the other looking hopeful. “Tattoos.”

“Oh, you want to see them again?” Matt prods, grinning again when Pi nods like he’s done something amazing by simply understanding him. “Sure.”

He just pulls off his shirt this time, wincing at the sting of the cold night. Pi’s eyes seem to heat him right back up though, as gay as that sounds even in Matt’s head, but somehow it doesn’t seem wrong when Pi’s lips part slightly and the exiting puff of air lingers like the tension between them.

Pi mutters something in Japanese, then huffs when Matt responds with a blank look. He’s cute when he’s frustrated, Matt thinks, especially with his cheeks and nose tinting pink from the cold. True to his namesake.

“Ano…” Pi says, pausing to stare unabashedly at the death bat on Matt’s chest before holding up one finger and turning it in a circle. “Please?”

It takes a second for Matt to realize that Pi wants him to turn around, and it takes him until he’s facing the wall to realize that he wouldn’t have just taken those kinds of orders from anyone. It’s the language barrier, he tells himself, and it makes him feel a little better.

Until a soft finger traces the treble clef on his right shoulder. He visibly shudders, but in his defense it’s damn cold outside. “Music,” Pi whispers. “Music?”

“Yeah?” Matt replies, not sure what he’s agreeing to.

“Everyone,” Pi says slowly, his finger dipping down to the heart right beneath the treble clef. “Everyone love music.”

“Yes they do,” Matt finds himself saying, not really paying attention to what’s coming out of his mouth in favor of Pi’s touch. His eyes fall shut and he leans forward, resting his head against the wall that should be cold but is surprisingly not. At least he doesn’t notice if it is because Pi’s drawing the outline of his tattoos and muttering Japanese words that Matt doesn’t understand but sound very nice coming from that voice.

He flinches when he feels a hand at his waist, just above his hip, and now Pi’s speaking into his shoulder. “Is okay?”

His head falls forward of its own accord, silent permission for Pi to wrap both arms around his waist and press his hard body against Matt’s back. The other man is warm, the defined muscles of his chest evident even through his shirt, which Matt wants off now more than before. He manages to reach behind him and tug at it, ending up with fingers hooked in Pi’s belt loop and pulling him closer.

Pi groans softly as he hardens against Matt’s ass, and Matt actually wonders what it would be like to let this guy fuck him right here in the alley. His theory about Asian cock proves horribly untrue as Yamapi gently rolls his hips while pulling his shirt over his head, making Matt’s eyes roll back into his head as Pi’s hands manage to trace the outline of the bat without seeing it, or it’s just a coincidence as he heads towards the fly of Matt’s pants.

More Japanese words are spoken, and Matt’s pretty sure they mean ‘turn around’ with the way Pi is trying to guide him to do exactly that. Matt could stop him if he really wanted to, it’s just that he doesn’t want to. At least that’s what justifies this for him. He turns around and accepts Pi’s kiss with no hesitance, feeling the soft lips against his while Matt’s fingers follow the contours of Pi’s bare chest and Pi’s hand pushes against the crotch of Matt’s pants.

Pi swallows his moans, a little too desperate for his taste but it’s not like he’s trying to impress anyone. Pi doesn’t seem to mind, if anything it makes him pull Matt closer and kiss him more fiercely, like the goal is to make him forget reality for a little while.

Matt is understandably okay with that.

Tongues slide with more force as hands become bolder, breaths caught and dispersed as Pi’s fingers wrap around Matt’s length and wastes no time stroking from base to tip. Now Matt’s holding Pi close to _him_ , arm like a clamp around Pi’s waist to where the latter couldn’t move even if he wanted to, but judging by the little whines slipping out between their kisses, moving is the last thing on his mind.

Pi feels hot and heavy in Matt’s hand, the resulting moans swallowed as they work each other’s cocks with no faltering, no teasing. Matt’s orgasm is creeping up on him and he has no desire to stop it, thinks the throbbing in his hand and the intensity of Pi’s hissed words say the same. He doesn’t know what Pi is saying but definitely understands his body language, particularly the shudder that sets him off as well.

As they calm down, Matt leans back against the wall and fixes his pants, then flicks his hand to the side until it’s fairly clean while Pi takes his tongue to his own. Mesmerized, Matt watches and practically gets aroused again at the way Pi licks between his fingers, never taking his eyes off of Matt like he’s putting on a show.

“What’s your real name?” Matt asks suddenly.

Pi blinks at him. “Name?”

“Yes,” Matt replies. He points at him. “Yours.”

“Ah,” Pi says. “Tomohisa.”

The syllables are blurred to Matt. “What?”

“Tomo?” Pi tries.

“Tom?” Matt suggests.

Pi shrugs. “Okay.”

::

Matt’s prepared for the third degree when they return to the club, but the twins and Jin are nowhere to be found. Thinking the worst, Matt immediately heads for the bathroom, his suspicions confirmed when Jin emerges with even worse hair than before and the biggest grin that could possibly fit on his face.

Matt raises an eyebrow and Jin laughs. “How did you like Pi?”

“He’s… nice,” Matt answers.

Jin offers a knowing look as both Benji and Joel manage to fall out of the bathroom at the same time. Still bickering, Matt is amused to note. “Want to know a secret?” Jin whispers.

“Sure,” Matt replies.

Jin thumbs back at the twins. “I’ve never met him before in my life.”

Then he walks away. Matt watches as he meets up with Pi and does some kind of complicated handshake, the other glancing at Matt and offering a little wave as they strut towards the exit, hand in hand.

Matt blinks at the twins as they have a hard time standing up. “I was going to ask,” he begins, “but I honestly think I don’t want to know.”

“I love Japan,” Benji says with a stupid grin on his face.

“I kind of do too,” Matt admits, staring longingly after the pretty one.

“Just be glad I know people,” Joel says smugly, and Matt doesn’t have the heart to tell him otherwise.


End file.
